1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of human-machine interface for input of control and data signals, and more specifically to keyboard and pointing device input to a computer-based host for data processing, process control or musical instrument applications.
2. State of the Prior Art
The field of keyboard and pointing device electronic signal input has traditionally focused on physical keyboard, mouse or joystick devices with relatively fixed position in close proximity to the host system. As electronic computing, process control and communication devices become increasingly integrated into daily routine, a more flexible interface device is sought. Non-mobile devices constrain the user to the location and ergonomic position consistent with device operation, which may cause deleterious long term effects including repetitive motion syndrome, user fatigue, muscular tension or other discomfort. Ergonomically designed devices offer limited improvement since location and position are still relatively fixed.
Computer operation, machine control, electronic mail and digital voice communication are essential to an increasing populace in the workplace as well as personal daily life. Such activities tether the operator to the appropriate device, often for protracted periods of time, reducing productivity and ultimately limiting the usefulness of these media. Workers are routinely located at telephones, computers, industrial control consoles, etc. for the majority of the work day. Other activities are often interrupted while the user enters information or communication into a computer or automated telephone menu system. Wireless and portable technology such as cell phones and notebook computers increase flexibility with which activities are accomplished, but a user interface relies upon restrictive physical devices.
Telephone keypads offer a limited number of keys, while notebook and palmtop computers, personal organizers and handheld calculators exhibit cumbersome ergonomic attributes including inconvenient size and device placement constraints. The device must often be placed on a supporting surface or held while in use. Miniature devices utilize keyboards so small that they sometimes require a stylus to depress the keys. These type devices burden the user with virtually full attention directed toward the operation of the device.
Voice recognition input devices demand considerable computing power and limit the speed with which input is accepted and processed.